


0 Yen Caviar

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: M/M, Nagase is a horn dog, Overuse of stupid free food puns, PWP, Shimada P almost getting an eyeful, This seems like a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys, one uncontrollable libido, and a squeaky-clean kitchen car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0 Yen Caviar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/gifts).



> Meant to be kind of a sequel to my fic "view," only in that it continues with the same theme and relationship (and it does get mentioned specifically once), but given that that fic was PWP it's not like there's a real deep plot woven between the two.

Joshima was finishing cleaning when he felt it.

He was still in the kitchen car, fingers clenched in a wet rag as he ran it over the stove and countertops, wiping away the grease and splatter from the making of their most recent concoction. Some of the staff was milling about, though most were at work putting away the equipment, sending off the guests they'd invited to the evening's "dinner party," and getting the extra van ready. Another successful 0 Yen Cafeteria segment had been finished and it was time to head back to Tokyo--an almost four hour drive, so Joshima was trying to finish the remaining cleaning as fast as possible so they could get on the road.

But again, it was when he was cleaning that he felt it.

Nagase's gaze from just outside the car.

He was standing off by one of the piles of sound equipment, hands in his pockets and hat pulled down low over his eyes, just watching Joshima wiping down the stove.

Joshima ignored him for a while, humming under his breath and making sure the soy sauce, mirin, and spice bottles were all organized. When a good minute had passed, he chanced a glance up, only to see that Nagase had already begun sauntering over towards the car. He didn't stop until he was to the front serving area, his arms coming up to rest on the counter Leader had so recently cleaned.

Joshima's eyes narrowed. Ignoring the gaze, he doubled his focus on the silverware he was currently shining.

"Why aren't you helping the guys? We're leaving soon, you know."

"I know."

Nagase grinned, just watching him.

"Then why aren't you helping? We're already gonna get back after dark---I'd like it to not be pushing two by the time we get home." Joshima gave one of the spoons an extra firm swipe up with his rag, an action he didn't miss Nagase watching with firm resolve.

"I thought maybe you might need some help over here."

"I'm doing just fine. In fact, I'm almost done."

Nagase took a step back, but instead of walking away, he started towards the side of the car, where the door was.

Joshima's eyes narrowed further as he shot Nagase a dirty look. "Nagaseeee..."

"Whaaaaaat?" Nagase's smirk never left, his body now taking up the entirety of the doorway. "I thought I'd check. You know. Make sure you were cleaning properly."

"Everything's _fine_." The words came out louder than expected, and Shimada, who'd just been walking by, glanced by with a start. Joshima cursed inwardly. "Go help Yamano or something. He's always one of the last ones ready to go." He said it with a hiss this time, just under his breath.

Rather than leaving, though, Nagase meandered all the way inside the already rather small car, pushing behind Joshima until he was on the other side with his eyes drifting from side to side.

"Nagase!" Joshima slammed down the silverware he was cleaning.

To which Nagase gave a little shrug, the most winning smile he could muster plastered across his face.

"Hey. I thought you said you were cleaning." Nagase pointed towards a small grease stain just to the right of the stove top.

Joshima grumbled under his breath, something about "I _was_ until you--" as he began rubbing at it with the rag, jabbing his thumb across the smooth, plastic surface.

Only to stop instantly when he felt Nagase's hand wander up his backside.

Eyes wide, his muscles froze as his gaze immediately went to the surrounding area.

"... _Nagase_."

"Hmmm?" Nagase's hand didn't move, fingers tracing around the curve of the other's rear end, fabric slick beneath his skin.

"Nagase, _stop it_. S-stop playing around, there're a million people around here." Joshima's fingers tightened around the washrag, water squeezing out onto the counter.

Nagase, however, just leaned forward enough to whisper beside his ear, free hand pushing an errant lock of Joshima's hair off his forehead. "Isn't that the point?"

Joshima swallowed hard, mind immediately replaying the scene in Nagase's room not more than a few weeks ago. He shivered as he felt Nagase's large palm cup one of the mounds of his rear, toying with it, playing with it, massaging it between his fingers. There was no way he-... this was-...

"Y-you get out of the fucking car, Tomoya, or I _swear_..." It came out as barely a hiss between Joshima's teeth.

"Or you swear what?" Nagase smirked, before waving amicably to one of the sound crew who glanced up at them on his way by the car.

"This is _not_ like last time. We are _not_ fucking doing this."

Nagase leaned even closer, his weight heavy on Joshima's shoulder and face so close to the side of Joshima's head that he could feel the prickles of his stubble.

"But Shige... this is the 0 Yen Cafeteria. And I just remembered something else I can eat for free."

Joshima started to swing back around to slap the other man away, but Nagase had already ducked down, all the way to his knees, until he was completely hidden from the outside view, down behind the counter.

"T-... Tomoya!" Joshima's eyes went as round as saucers, and he frantically began checking their surroundings, only to find a few of the other staff members not more than a few feet away, talking amongst each other. He put on his best normal face, lips curling into a forced smile.

Nagase's fingers found the elastic of Joshima's pants, pulling them down around his waist until they were in a pile around his feet. Joshima's grip on the rag tightened, his other hand finding the side of the counter as his fingers instinctively curled around it.

"Fuck, Tomoya, d-do you not... not fully _realize_ where we... we are...?"

"Of course I do! We're in the kitchen car after a delightful day's shoot. But I'm still a little hungry, so I thought I might toss myself a salad." His thick fingers pulled the sides of Joshima's rear apart, thumbs pressed into his skin, and then he buried his face between the two mounds, breath hot and tongue running up the middle.

Joshima felt a jolt of electricity run up his back, and it took all his effort not to cry out, voice smothered into his throat like a strangled gasp. He bucked forward, giving a little whimper as he felt Nagase's tongue swirl and lap up the skin around his entrance, the other's stubble poking against the sensitive skin as his lips pecked and sucked up on his hole.

"T-... Tomoya..." His voice came out as a squeak, a trail of sweat working down from his forehead to stain his cheek. "T-Tomoya, dear god, I--"

"Joshima-san!"

His head popped up in horror, eyes searching outside the car to see Shimada jogging over to them. His heart began pounding up in his temples, a giant stone forming in his gut. "Wh... what is it?"

Sound normal sound normal sound normal.

"There's a convenience store just down the block, so Ikeda and I are going to go pick up dinners for everyone for the ride back." Shimada stopped in front of the car, looking up at him through the serving window.

"O-... oh?" Joshima tilted his head to the side. He felt Nagase's lips smack as they sucked up at his skin, then the sticky warmth of the other's tongue slowly pushing inside, stretching his rim all twisting and curling. His shoulders shook, air trapped in his throat as he fought to keep down each gasp, each murmur, each moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Shimada nodded, a small pad of paper in his hands. "Is there anything specific you'd like us to get you?"

"Ohhh... you know..." Joshima forced a laugh, using it to cover up the high-pitched mewl that slipped past his defense as Nagase's entire tongue shoved itself inside him. "Something... hot... yeah..."

"Is oden alright?"

Joshima jerked his head up and down in awkward little thrusts, lips pulled back in a cringe. "Oden would... oden'd be great, yes. That would be fine..."

"Right, right..." Shimada jotted something down on his notepad as Joshima felt sweat start running rivers down his neck, back, and arms. Nagase's tongue was warm, hot, twisting in and out of him, lapping at his insides, his head bobbing in and out as his thumbs stretched his rim further, allowing his tongue to dive deeper with each thrust.

"Have you seen Nagase-san?"

A little ping ran down Joshima's spine as his pupils sharpened.

"Or if not, you wouldn't have any idea what he might want, would you?"

Joshima forced one side of his mouth up in a smirk, entire body tense. "Oh, I'm... sure he's fine... you know... he doesn't eat much on the way back from--"

Nagase's fingers found his dick.

Joshima froze, lightning jolting up to the base of his neck.

"I-... I mean..."

They began working it, slowly at first, then gathering speed to match the rhythm of his tongue pushing in and out. Nagase's middle finger plucked at the tip of his dick, already slick with pre-cum, massaging it, pressing down on it, back and forth, hand cupping and stroking, working him in circles like a girl's clit.

Joshima could barely breathe. His mouth dry and tongue fat between his lips, his breath got caught in the back of his throat, vision dancing.

Shimada looked up at him worriedly, one hand up to shield his view from the bright lights of the kitchen car compared to the rapidly dimming lights of the night sky. "Joshima-san, are you alright?"

Joshima let out an abrupt laugh, his eyes shaking. "G-... get him the biggest... damn nikuman... you can find..." He ground his teeth together.

Shimada's eyes were still furrowed in worry, but he brought his note pad up all the same, jotting down the new information. "Alright, well... we'll be back in like ten... fifteen. We'll leave after that, ok?"

"G-... got it..." Joshima's grin widened maniacally.

With a little wave, Shimada trotted off through the grass, disappearing into the darkness.

Joshima growled down at his lower half, teeth still tightly ground and eyes narrowed. "Tomoya, do you realize what almost happ--"

He let out a squeak as he got pulled backwards, and with a crash he found himself sprawled on top of Nagase's chest, the other man smiling up at him with his back against the cupboards and Joshima's legs straddling his waist.

It took Joshima a second to recover.

He pushed himself up until he was eye-level with Nagase, lips in a taut line. "What the fuck are you--"

"You heard the man. We've only got ten minutes. Gotta make this quick." Nagase smirked, bringing a finger up to poke the bottom of Joshima's chin. He ducked forward, planting a kiss on his lips and tracing the inside of his gums with his tongue, then settled back, Joshima still at a loss for words, before pulling his dick out above the elastic of his pants, already hard and stiff and poking at Joshima's stomach.

Joshima glanced downwards, face darkening with a pink tinge as he bit down on his bottom lip. "You're lucky I love you."

"Damn straight, I am." Nagase's smirk never faltered.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Joshima spit down into his hand, rubbing the saliva over Nagase's girth, up and down, twisting his hand in a circle when his fingers couldn't reach the full length around.

"Hey, I'm just keeping with the theme. I had my free treat. Now you get yours. Only this isn't a treat for your mouth." Nagase reached forward and tapped his finger against Joshima's lips as he said this, which caused the blush staining Joshima's face to darken a few shades.

"You realize what'll happened if somebody happens to walk by and glance over the top, right?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm so hard right now?"

Joshima's eyes wavered in startled embarrassment. Without responding, he spit into his hand again, this time spreading it around his already moist entrance, making sure it was at least slick enough to keep anything from tearing.

"I'm just lucky, I guess. Since I know what it does to you too." Nagase brought a finger up to point to Joshima's dick, all tiny and not looking like much more than a mass of foreskin, but stiff and pointed upright, the tip of it pink and moist and peeking out from the surrounding skin.

Joshima brushed Nagase's hand away. "Hush it, you. I'm trying to get on with this already!"

Nagase brought his arms back behind his head leisurely, using them as a cushion against the cupboard behind his back. "Oh, I'll let you _get on_ it..."

Joshima gave him a scowl but said nothing, centering himself over Nagase's hips and using one of his hands to direct Nagase's dick towards his entrance as he slowly lowered himself down.

He clenched his eyes shut, the feeling of even the tip already stretching him open sending a fluttering gasp out between his lips. Nagase was big when limp, but monstrous once he got fully hard, and with only the spit to ease him in, Joshima knew it was going to sting, the slow burn already starting to spread through his pelvis as the wide girth pulled and stretched at his rim.

"Th-... that's it..." Nagase bit down on his lip with a hiss as Joshima sat further down.

Joshima's breath was stilted and ragged, a short, high-pitched whine working its way out from the back of his throat before he could contain it. Further, he felt Nagase's size fill him up, stretching him wide open, pushing deep and grinding against his insides, his backside on fire and burning with a white heat as he gave a few jerks with his knees when it didn't want to keep going.

"Sh-...shit..." Joshima felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes, both hands now to Nagase's either side to hold him up as his body trembled and quaked.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll help." Nagase grinned, moving his hands up to Joshima's hips and promptly giving him a nicely timed upward thrust.

Joshima's eyes widened with a start, back arching towards the ceiling as Nagase dick shoved itself all the way up inside him, filling him up with a flaming spark that stuttered and washed through his entire backside. He let out a strangled gasp, head all the way back to rest on the wall pressed close behind him, eyes gazing up at the solid white ceiling above.

Nagase smirked, large hands encapsulating Joshima's hips and thumbs stroking the inside of his thighs. "How does it feel getting stuffed right under everyone's noses, hm?" He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. "Feel pretty good? My cock all the way up your ass when all our co-workers are..." He leaned up against Joshima, pulling him in close to his own chest so he could hiss just beside his ear. "...just outside."

Joshima swallowed hard, gulping in a mouthful of air as he listened, two sets of footsteps walking not more than a few feet in front of the van as the voices of two of their colleagues chattered back and forth.

"Wouldn't want them to see you now, would you?" Nagase's fingers pressed deeper into Joshima's skin as his hips began moving up and down, thrusting into him from below. "Or would you? You want everyone to see what a slut you are, don't you?"

Joshima squirmed, eyes slamming shut and hands instinctively grappling at the wall behind him at the feeling of Nagase's dick grinding in and out, the sensation of it tingling and burning and so much, too much, his rim sticky and not wanting to let go, stretching and pulling each time Nagase pulled out but getting slammed open, stretched to its limit each time Nagase jerked back inside.

He licked his lips. In his mind, he could already see them, all of them, looking over the side of the car, their faces a mixture of surprise, shock, and disgust. A slut. He was a little slut. His hips began moving instinctively, matching Nagase's rhythm, aching and needing and slamming himself down on Nagase's dick again and again.

"That's it." Nagase's thumbs began sliding back and forth against his mini bulge of a dick, twisting it back and forth, working the folds of skin. "You're my little slut, aren't you? You wanna make all the other boys jealous."

"F-fuck... Tomoya..."

Nagase's lips curled up into a cat-like grin. "Hmm... I don't think they can hear you..."

Joshima leaned his head back further, high-pitched moans and murmurs slipping past his lips. "Tomo _yaaa_..."

Nagase closed his own eyes, tongue poking out past his lips. "That's it... just like that... now it's gettin' to my dick..." He sped up his thrusts, focused, Joshima's round little legs tightening and jerking with each upward motion, knees thudding down on the floor.

"Tomoya oh goddddddd..." Joshima's fingers were grappling at the wall now, trying to find something to grab onto and finally settling on the edge of the counter above his head, his insides roiling and tumbling and turned to jelly as Nagase's dick buried itself inside him over and over.

"Joshima-saaaan...!"

Joshima's eyes opened wide like saucers, pupils tiny and quaking in their sockets.

"Joshima-san, we're back from the store."

But Nagase didn't stop, even as Joshima's heart pounded in his temples so loud he could barely hear, all his nerves going off at once.

Nagase let out a deep groan, pushing himself inside Joshima as far as he could go, nearly up to his gut, so deep, too deep, emptying himself of everything he had in one hot rush of fluid, the sensation of it like molten fire inside Joshima's tract and almost making him cry out at the way it filled up every crevice, coating his walls, burning him from the inside out.

Joshima couldn't even see over the water in front of his eyes, blurring his vision, his fingers still clamped over the edge of the counter as he heard Shimada's footsteps approach the kitchen car.

"T-... T-T-T-Tomoya..." He shook his head, his dick pulsing on off on off as his entire lower half begged and urged and needed, so close, so close he could taste it, but his brain and heart terrified and unable to function.

He could hear him.

Right outside.

He was looking for him.

His footsteps were so close, in the grass right outside the kitchen car.

He could almost hear him breathing.

Nagase sat all the way up, the smug grin back on his face even as sweat ran down from his hairline. He pulled Joshima in close to his chest, one hand reaching down between them to find Joshima's dick, all stiff and pressing against his palm. He began working it, faster and faster, dick still buried up in Joshima's ass, keeping him stretched, forcing open his swollen rim as his fingers stroked, massaged, worked his dick, back and forth, up and down, faster and faster. He leaned his head in close to Joshima's, lips tracing the length of his ear.

"Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours one more time."

The fire burst into flames all through Joshima's pelvic region, up and down his legs, shocks running up his spine. He let out a gasp, high-pitched moan slipping past his lips before he could stop it, wanting, needy, eyes slamming shut as the pressure that had built just beneath his stomach released all at once and white dots flashed beneath his eyelids, hot liquid spilling out over Nagase's hand.

It was deathly silent then.

Joshima's body was still twitching as his nerves calmed down, breath stuck somewhere up inside his lungs.

"J... Joshima-san...?" Shimada's voice was clearer now, closer, with a strange, worried tinge to it. Footsteps. Closer in the grass.

And then.

"Shimada-san! We're packing everything into the van!"

"Ah. Right!" There was the sound of shoes pounding on grass, and then Shimada jogged away, leaving the kitchen car alone in its silence.

Joshima sighed, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes as he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

Then he reached a hand up and slapped Nagase in the face.

"Owww! What was that for?!" Nagase held his cheek and glowered down at Joshima reproachfully.

"For almost getting us caught!"

"But we _didn'ttttt_!" Nagase returned Joshima's glower. "And besides, don't even try to deny that that was some pretty amazing sex. Now you can say you've done it in a kitchen car!"

Joshima slapped him again.

"Owwwwww---!! Stop hitting me, you violent bitch!"

Joshima pulled down on Nagase's nose until they were eye-level. "Then stop being so impulsively dumb!"

"More like impulsively fly!" Nagase took advantage of their new proximity to plant his mouth on Joshima's, smiling into his lips. Joshima started to bring his hand up to thwap him away, but soon lost the will, his hand falling and his eyelids curling down lazily as he kissed back, Nagase's tongue pushing between his lips.

A short ways away, two members of the DASH sound crew were sitting in awkward silence in the grass, the speakers to Joshima and Nagase's microphones still attached to their headsets.


End file.
